


Have a nice life, Gerard Way

by TheTalkingSandwich



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, Engagement, M/M, Sadending, penceyprepfrank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingSandwich/pseuds/TheTalkingSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Meredith was a pain in the ass- there was no doubt about it. But was she as insane as people claimed she was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a nice life, Gerard Way

"Hello there, Mr Nibbles- what're you doing down here again, huh?" Frank cooed softly, scooping the purring ball of fluff into his arms with a slight grunt. "You know Miss Meredith is going to go shit-crazy when she sees you're down here again".

Cradling the cat into the dip between his left arm and his side, Frank hitched his work bag up higher on his other shoulder, and started to climb up the stairs in the apartment block. Laythorp Apartment was honestly, just as lame as it sounded. The name sounded like it had been thought up during one of the landlords late night insomnia sessions; the landlord always had heavy bags beneath his eyes, which Frank could only assume was down to insomnia or conspicuous alcohol consumption. Regardless, Keith was a fucking asshole.

After a hefty amount of huffing and puffing, Frank managed to pull his way up the last couple of steps- ginger bundle of agitated feline shifting around moodily in his arm, probably in the knowing that he was going to be forced back into Miss Meredith's care. Frank wasn't a big fan of cats, but fuck, he felt guilty for putting the poor thing back into its world of misery. Miss Meredith lived right next door to Frank and his long-term boyfriend of three years, Gerard. Soon to be fiancé, feeling the weight of the velvet box in his pocket weighing his heart down- the thought making him grin to himself. Both men were in constant avoidance of the grumpy old bat whenever they were coming to and from the apartment. The woman seemed to despise anybody but herself, and her animals; her parrot, Arnold, who was just as much of an asshole as his owner, two gerbils whose names had completely slipped Frank's mind, and Mr Nibbles- who had done a runner countless times. But really, who could blame him?

'Knock, knock'

"Who is it?" A shaky voice grumbled from behind the door, the peephole changing colour ever so slightly- telling Frank that her beady eyes were glaring at his warped figure through the hole.

"Uh- it's Franklin. From next door? I found Mr Nibbles downstairs, again" he chirped, trying to mask any irritation that was most likely showing on his face.The sound of clattering locks sounded as they always did, and after a minute or so, the sounds faltered and the door flew open- revealing the pruney old bag in her usual mauve nightgown; hair rollers atop her head, she scowled at Frank before her eyes darted to the seemingly depressed feline in his arms.

"Oh! Mr Nibbles! My little baby has been a very naughty boy- haven't you?" She barked, barreling into Frank to take the cat into her own clutches. The cat clawed at her arms, screeching and writhing before giving up and jumping over her shoulder, and into the house. "Franklin." Miss Meredith snapped, "when are you going to stay at work and stop coming back to disturb me?"

"Uh- well, we don't keep too much noise when we're there, miss Meredith. And I usually get in around six- and Gerard gets in around seven" Frank exhaled irritably, rubbing his face with his hands as though he'd heard this one too many times before.

Miss Meredith often did this. Making assumptions about his and Gerard's relationship, trying to cause conflict between the two. It began a couple months after the two had moved in. She had told Frank that she was going to report them if they continued to harass her, and that they needed to stay at work if they wanted to pay the bills. She would supposedly see them walk out in the morning, return during the day- keeping an indecent amount of noise- before leaving once more and returning in the evening. Of course, Frank grew suspicious. How on earth could Meredith see them leave and then return in the afternoon if they were both as work? Perhaps Gerard came home, and she assumed they were together? But where did the noise come from? They both admittedly made a lot of noise during sex to piss the old woman off- no one could tell them they COULDN'T have sex so loud, right? But Frank knew that Gerard was at work all day. How could he not know that? There were only two alternatives:

either Miss Meredith was lying, or Gerard was sleeping around. But the latter just wasn't possible.

-Flaskback***

"SHE'S JUST A CRAZY OLD LADY, FRANK! A CRAZY OLD LADY WHO HATES FAGS!" Gerard bellowed, anger deteriorating slightly upon seeing Frank cower in on himself with guilt.

"I'm so sorry Gee, baby. I just- she says it every time I see her! What was I supposed to do?! She says she's seen us both! How is that possible if we're both at work? Of course I got confused! What did you want me to do Gee?! " Frank spoke in defence, but quite obviously stricken with guilt. Gerard had a point- how could he ever believe someone else over the love of his life?

Gerard gave a humourless laugh, "of course she's fucking crazy! You said it yourself! We are AT WORK! And you could've just ASKED me!"

"That's what I've done! And you just started yelling at me! What am I supposed t- hey hey, baby, please don't cry on me." Frank cooed, striding over to Gerard, gathering his taller frame in his arms, kissing his temple tenderly. "I love you so much, baby. I'm so sorry, I'll never doubt you."

"H-how could you believe her, F-Frankie?"

"I don't believe that you'd cheat or anything, babe! Why are you so-"

"B-because if you can just....accuse me of anything then what's s-stopping you from....not tr-trusting me anymore? Gerard stuttered in between breaths. Frank held his lover's head to his chest, bringing them both to sit on the couch, holding Gerard tightly.

"I'll never ever doubt you again, babe. I promise."

"You promise?" Gerard sniffed, stepping back slightly to look at Frank with glassy eyes.

Frank bought his hand up to stroke his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek, "I promise." And he meant it.

-End of flashback***

"Ah, you know, when I was a young lady- I was always scared about getting old." Miss Meredith stepped forward, going on to continue upon seeing Frank's confused expression- wondering where she was going with this, "you know why? Because you think I'm some old bat. That I don't know what I'm talking about. Now you listen here young man, just because I wear crocs and smell like old vinegar doesn't mean I can't see young men walking past my kitchen window. I'm not senile." The old woman, pointed her bony finger at Frank's chest roughly, squinting at him through her thick framed glasses.

Frank sighed exasperatedly, sweeping his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to argue with her, he just wanted to go in. A couple of hours ago, the electricity in the bookstore went out- and now that he'd been allowed to go home early, he was being kept here to hear some homophobic bitch talk shit about his relationship.

"Miss Meredith- I know Gerard like the back of my hand. I love him and he loves me! In fact, I'm asking him to marry me tomorrow! For valentines day! And there's nothing you can say to change my mind" he grinned venomously, patting his jacket pocket where the smooth velvet box sat. He knew she'd hate the idea of living next door to a married couple. With y'know, being homophobic and all.

"I'm not homophobic Franklin. Do whatever you please- but I know that you are doing these....these indecent things to upset me!" Miss Meredith cried.

"Look" Frank seethed, digging around in his chest pocket, pulling out his work attendance slip and holding it in front of her face to read:

WaterCress Bookstore,

Eliss Street,

NJ 777482

Franklin Anthony Iero

Store Assistant no: 127

Date: 13/02/2010

Arrival: 8:06am

Departure: 15:34

"It says right there! Departure time three thirty four this afternoon! I only just got back! You couldn't have seen me!" Meredith adjusted her glasses, drawing back from the paper with her mouth pulled into a perplexed frown. With a resigned sigh, Meredith batted his hands away.

"Franklin, maybe it wasn't you. It...I don't know who the other one was if it wasn't you. But....I know I saw him. He's in there!"

"NO HE IS NOT! Please, leave Gerard alone!" Frank raised his voice, practically feeling his hair falling out from the stress.

"Well let me ask you, Franklin. Why is your front door not locked from the bottom? You double-lock it when you leave in the morning, do you not?" Miss Meredith enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes but-"

"These walls are so bloody thin- I can hear every movement you or your lover make! Every turn of the lock and key. Why didn't he lock the door when he came back in this afternoon?" Miss Meredith shrugged, nodding towards the wall to her left.

"But he doesn't come in till seven, Miss Meredith. He's at work! Ugh! I'm not listening to this!" Frank grit through his teeth, before throwing his arms in the air and storming just a few steps away from the old woman, to unlock his door. He fiddled with his keys, tutting in annoyance as he struggled to find the right key. He chose to completely ignore the old woman watching him with a frown, now stood just outside with her arms crossed. Upon finding the right key, Frank shoved it into the keyhole, stomach dropping as he pushed the door open- hearing a sympathetic 'I'm so very sorry, Franklin' from Miss Meredith.

 

The apartment was deathly silent, and Frank didn't want to admit it- but his heart was beating frantically. Something about the way Miss Meredith spoke to him- so unlike her usual demeanour, made his stomach clench with dread. Why was she saying sorry?

At the sound of muffled laughter, Frank's skin grew damp with sweat.

Maybe he just left the television on. Or the DVD player running. Sometimes the DVD player would turn on by itself. Gerard always used to joke about the apartment being haunted whenever it happened. He knew that Frank was superstitious about paranormal activity.

'CRRRRRRCCCK'

The bedroom door. It had to be. A couple months ago, Gerard had invited his brother and a few friends over and had decided to play Just Dance on the Wii. As the four of them pushed the couch across the carpet to make room, the carpet tore, and split right up to the bedroom's threshold. Ever since, the bedroom door would struggle against the carpet as it was pushed open.

"I don't know why you didn't lock the door in the first pl- oh uh."

Frank stood on weak knees, his eyes glassy, mouth agape.

"Dude- dude I- oh shit, man. I'm sorry I- fuck" the guy stammered, cupping both hands over his exposed manhood.

He wasn't very built, but his arms had obviously seen weights a couple of times this week. He was fairly tall- well, almost anyone was considered tall in comparison with Frank- with tanned skin, and his arms were heavily tattooed. The sides of his lips were pierced, and his hair was cut similarly to Frank's. The one thing that stood out he most though- was that this man, whoever the fuck he was- looked identical to Frank.

Miss Meredith thought this guy was Frank.

"Get.out" Frank grit out. He palms were sore with how hard his blunt nails dug into them, his neck left veins trailing up under the skin as his own tanned skin turned red with pure rage. He'd never felt like this before. Never felt as heartbroken as he was now. He had never wanted to rip someone apart as much as he did now. He never wanted to rip Gerard apart as his did now.

"Dude just- just take it easy alri-"

"GET OUT!" Frank boomed, feeling the words trying to jam themselves in his throat.

"I- I just need my clothes and-" Frank strode over to the figure, pulling his clenched fist back and then forward to collide with the figure stood before him. The guy's head snapped back sharply, his dry lips splitting in two places as he was dragged towards the door and pushed his naked form into broad daylight once it was pushed open.

"Zacky? What the fuck are you shouting about? Get back in here! I want you at least twice more before Frank gets back."

Gerard. Sweet, beautiful Gerard. The love of his life. The reason he looked so forward to coming home every night, to see his lover walk through the door with that lopsided grin that Frank loved so much. To see his lover unwrap his Hogwarts scarf from around his neck, to reveal the smooth, pale skin hidden there. Being able to saddle up behind him, and snake his arms around Gerard's waste when he made coffee in the morning, and kiss his neck; breathing in his scent like it was the last time he was going to see him. His pocket seemed so much heavier than it had before. Heavier than when he had first bought it. His lungs felt as though they were clogging up, like his heart was lodged in his throat. He was going to marry this man, make him his husband. No more one-night stands with pretty boys he'd find in clubs; he planned on waking up to the same gorgeous face every morning, just indulging himself in the warmth of Gerard. Everything was Gerard.

A hot tear spilt over the rim of his lower lash line, to roll down his cheek and hang loosely as the end of his jaw- as he heard Gerard's feet hit the floor and head towards the living room, where Frank stood numbly. Frank felt like he was going to vomit, like every organ in his body wasn't supposed to be there; he could feel his stomach lurching, like the time he and Gerard had ordered ice cream, but the order got mixed up and they ended up receiving thirty tubs of it. They'd eaten so much that night, that Gerard was sick the following morning. But this feeling was so much worse. It hurt. It hurt so much.

A choked sob caused Frank's head to snap towards the bedroom door, making his own face scrunch up and his own wrecked sob leave his throat. Gerard looked so beautiful, stood there with a halo of black tresses atop his head, some of it curling around his ears. The stark white bed sheet hung over his body, and he held it to his chest with pink cheeks.

"Frankie, I-I'm so sorry I can explain" Gerard began to cry properly now, watching his lover- so strong and dominant- crack to pieces before his very eyes. Gerard could handle a lot, but one thing he couldn't handle- was seeing his lover cry.

"Well, go ahead- I'd really like to see how you manage to justify yourself now Gee" Frank chuckled dryly, even though it was the farthest thing from funny.

"I'm so sorry....Frankie I just. God, I don't fuckin' know okay!"

" HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW GERARD?!" Frank bellowed, beating his chest with rage- his heart breaking in his chest. Nothing had ever hurt like this before. "How could you do this to me? I loved you...I love you so much and you just...you fucking...you've destroyed me" Gerard darted towards Frank, gripping his upper arms, only to have Frank shove him away with a broken 'don't even touch me'.

"Frankie, I just- I need so much more. I couldn't just- I wasn't s-satisfied Frankie" he hiccuped.

"So I was a bad lay? Is that it?"

"What?- no! No no no! You were perfect Frank, you were amazing I just- I need more. I need, I need to feel- I just, I couldn't feel...I-"

"Everything" Frank grip out, clenching his fists with every ounce of anger he could muster, "everything I did for you. Do you have any idea what this feels like? To love someone so much, you'd be willing to die for them? Willing to give up everything for them! And to have them throw it back it your fucking face! I put my life on hold for you! To help you get better! Oh my god" Frank groaned, grubbing his eyes with a grimace, "oh my god I was even going to....I was going to- oh my god how could I be so stupid?"

"Wh-what? What were you gonna do?" Gerard gasped, pulling Franks sleeve with his fingertips when he got no reply, "Frank" Gerard questioned. "Frank? Frank, what were you gon-"

"I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU" came the cry, "I was gonna make you my husband. I was gonna make sure you were mine, and mine only- my gorgeous husband, I only wanted you, Gee- just you, just my husband. We could've had a family, we could've had a kid- we could've been happy, b-but..." another tear rolling down Frank's cheek- this one falling from his chin and landing on his jacket. He pushed Gerard's hand away hard, shoving a hand into his pocket and pelting the box at Gerard, watching as it hit the older man's chest and then to the floor. "So what? You never felt LOVED enough? How about the thousand dollars I fucking saved up for that shit, huh motherfucker? A THOUSAND DOLLARS GERARD!!" Frank screamed, turning away to grip his hair as the older man bent down to take the box.

Frank closed his eyes, hearing Gerard pick up the box, and flip it open- breaking into a fit of sobs upon seeing the ring. It was a silver band, with a large white diamond at the centre with two smaller diamonds sat on each side. On the inside of the band, the words 'the only hope for me is you' sat engraved in italics. Engraving costing an additional two hundred dollars. But it was worth it. Those words were worth it. The words Gerard had told Frank when he'd first gotten sober with Frank's help.

"Frankie" Gerard breathed, nimble fingertips brushing over the words, "it's beautiful." Frank opened his eyes.

The way Gerard was speaking, once would have made him pull the older man into an embrace, lifting him up with a hearty giggle. But now- it just made him angry.

The words stuck in Frank's throat like dry cement, but he forced them out with a swallow: "have a nice life, Gerard Way."

 

Speeding down the apartment steps, hearing Gerard running to keep up behind him- he ran faster.

"Please Frankie! Come back!"

Frank made it to the bottom, running up to the side of his beat up Subaru and getting himself inside, car locked- just seconds before Gerard-body still only obscured by the bed sheet- slammed into the car door in hysterics. Starting the engine and pointedly keeping his eyes forward, but unable to ignore Gerard's broken pleas- he backed it up, and stepped on the pedal.

The car lurched forward and started down the street and further away from Gerard, his apartment, his clothes, Mr Nibbles, his guitar- and even Miss Meredith. With his eyes darting to the rear view mirror, his heartbreaking even more at the sight of Gerard falling to his knees in the middle of the road, clutching his stomach as though he were dying-

Frank kept going, only then realising he had left the ring.

But he didn't care. He bought that ring for Gerard. He wanted Gerard to keep it.

*** ~Four Years Later~

The club was ram-packed with seedy addicts, raging alcoholics- but most of all, adoring fans. College kids, middle-aged men and women with vibrant mohawks- the works. It was pretty dark, with only the occasional exposure to light whenever one of the spotlights met the stage.

As his band mates set up their gear, Frank Iero's gaze was met by another whenever he glanced towards the bar. The bartender was pretty hot- and judging by the way he kept looking at Frank- his thoughts were mutual. Yeah, he was probably going to blow the guy after the show- that was definitely happening tonight.

In the knowing that he was getting laid, Frank flexed his fingers on the mic stand- sending a wink towards his mate Hambone, letting him know that he was ready to rock the fuck out. Fingers on the fret board, Frank waited till the lights hit him- and when they did grinned at his audience as they cried in excitement.

"Hello motherfuckers! We're Pencey Prep! Y'all ready to have some fun tonight?" He screamed into the mic, chuckling when he received a cacophony of squeals and bellows. He could make out a couple of 'fuck yeah!''s, but it was mostly just screaming. "Ahaha of course you are! Man this is exciting, and I just wanna say thanks to all those devoted fuckers out there who got us where we are today! But man, lets get this party started- first song's a little crazy so I want a fucking mosh pit right here" he announced, circling his finger at the middle of the crowd, face breaking out in a manic grin when the crowd began to back away to form a circle. "There we go, alright now you better fucking- hey bro! Get the fuck over there! Why you jumping around in the middle for, man? I ain't told you when to go yet so back the fuck up! Alright cool, so I want this party to get out of control when the chorus drops- you hear me? Only when the chorus drops! C'mon now- 1, 2, 3- let's go!"

 

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, Frank skipped up to the mic- panting along with the rest of the crowd. He caught the bartender's gaze a couple times, and boy was he looking hotter than ever. His forehead was a little big, but Frank didn't find it a massive turn off.

"Woah! You guys are just great, holy shit!" -cue the screaming- "hey who wants my fuckin' shirt?" -cue more screaming, followed by a handful of wolf calls once he'd pulled his shirt off to reveal his ink. Over the past four years, he'd completed his two sleeves and had some great additions to his chest and the other side of his neck. He was now planning on getting started on the rest of his back, since he'd run out of space.

Throwing his shirt into the crowd, Frank grabbed the mic stand and spoke again. "So we have one last song for you guys! This one uh- this one has a little bit of a back story actually," he hesitated, pulling one of the amp cords away from his feet as he continued, "this one's bout heartbreak. And I ain't talking about fuckin' losing your dog or some shit- I'm saying that this is for all you guys and gals out there who had someone cheat your ass. This is for those of you who had your heart ripped the fuck out! All those assholes out there that thought they could cheat you! And bring you all the way down! This is for the broken hearts! This song is for you! Cause we all got feelings right?" -cue more cheering- "we all got feelings, and we all got rights, yeah?" -another string of cheers- "and-"

Then he spotted him. Right at the front, looking up at Frank with awe and realisation.

His pale skin, those beautiful amber eyes that would light up with specks of green whenever he got excited about something. He could see them- even from up on stage. The figure was right at the front, leaning over the barricade with that signature lopsided grin. He looked even more beautiful than he had done then. The only difference was the fire-hydrant red hair that sat in a dishevelled mess atop his head, soft strands falling into his face. He grinned sheepishly, waving a little when he'd noticed Frank staring at him specifically- making his heart flutter. Feeling a brush of warmth on his shoulder, Frank snapped to attention, waving Hambone off of him- feeling more enthused, feeling more energised, and feeling way more eager to impress. He wanted to show that cocky redhead that he was so much better of without him.

"Fuck man, all this alcohol must've gone to my head" he forced a chuckle, as the crowd laughed along with him, "shit where was I? Oh yeah- so I wrote this song about this guy. And you know something? When we split up I thought my life was over- no meaning anymore. He kept calling me, so it was hard to forget about him. So I drank myself into a waste. Ugh every night I'd waste away in a bar- even spent a couple nights in a jail cell! Then I wrote this song- and here we fucking are! This is the song that made us stinkin' rich! So thanks to that asshole for making us famous!"

He finished by staring directly at Gerard with the final sentence- watching as the redhead looked back at him with an unreadable expression. "Thank's for breaking my heart- because you got me famous, man."

"If you know it- SING ALONG WITH ME NOW!" "ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR-

Learn to live with decisions that you made.

Learned things from the break that I can't forget.

Catch you doing drive-bys at 1 am,

It must kill you to know that we can't be friends.

End of the summer, you cut me off.

I cut you out of the pictures I have.

End of the summer, you cut me off.

I cut you out of all the pictures I have.

 

Stop calling my house.

Stop calling my house.

(my house, my house, my house, my house, my house, my house, my house)

Stop calling my house.

 

Living room, answering machine turned off.

Ten rings till I pick up and you hang up.

You made your bed to lie here with someone else.

I guess you better watch what you wish for.

End of the summer, you cut me off.

I cut you out of the pictures I have.

End of the summer, you cut me off.

I cut you out of all the pictures I have.

 

Stop calling my house.

Stop calling my house.

(my house, my house, my house, my house, my house, my house, my house)

Stop calling my house.

Stop calling my house (my house, my house, my house)

 

There's nothing left to say.

I won't answer the phone.

Your obsession is starting to lose its charm.

There's nothing to say.

I won't answer the phone.

We're over and done.

Stop calling my house.

 

The lights went back to normal as Pencey Prep had finished taking pictures, and signing autographs for some of the people who made it backstage somehow. Frank however, wasn't with them.

"Ugh fuck baby" he whined, hitting his head back against the cubicle door as he released into Brendan's mouth, removing his fingers from Brendan's hair. Swallowing his load, then pulling back to lap at the head of Frank's cock- Brendan tucked him away and stood up with a sly grin. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed that huh?" Brendan breathed, pecking Frank on this lips once, twice, three times before continuing, "next time you're in town, hit me up yeah?" And without waiting for Frank's reply, left the bathroom feeling very pleased with himself.

Frank exhaled, reached for his packet of battered cigarettes and bringing it to the corner of his mouth and lighting it up with the lighter he'd borrowed off Jeremy before the show. Stalking out of the bathroom, Frank stumbled through the crowd and made his way to the bar. Brendan had finished his shift, meaning no awkward interactions.

"Can I get a beer, man?" Frank gestured to the bartender, who nodded in acknowledgment and went to prepare the drink.

"Frankie?"

Shit. Frank spun around, heart faltering at the sight of his ex, in a tattered leather jacket, obscenely tight jeans, and a Morissey shirt. He crushed the cigarette against the heel of his bettered converse, and dropped the butt to the floor.

"Well well well, Gerard fucking Way. You were the last person I expected to see tonight" Frank raised his eyebrows, tossing a five dollar note onto the bar and nodding his thanks to the guy behind it. "Is it a coincidence, or d'you know I was here?"

"I think everyone knows you'd be here Frank. You're in Pencey Prep- everyone knows who you are. Even those not into the music scene." Gerard replied nonchalantly. If he was freaking out as much as Frank, he was certainly good at hiding it.

"Hm, can't argue with that." Frank shrugged, downing his beer in one go. It was a pretty small glass for five dollars. What a fucking joke. "Anyway, it was....interesting, to talk to you again- but I'm only in Jersey for another couple of days, so I really need to get going."

Frank went to stand up, running a hand through his hair- which was now blonde at the sides, with a long web of black curling beneath his eye. He'd gotten his nose and lip pierced, and was getting far more attention with his new appearance.

"Frank wait!" Gerard stopped him, grabbing his wrist, "did you mean what you said? You started drinking? Because of me?"

Frank looked into his ex's eyes, taking in his appearance once more before shaking him off with a nod. Gerard sighed, breath laced with guilt. "I do still love you, you know. It's just really hard to get in touch with someone who cut you off. Especially when that someone happens to be one of the most popular male models out there right now. Not to mention the band that's taking the rock scene by storm. Fuck, you've gotten so far Frankie" Gerard giggled, smoothing his hand fondly over the shorter man's clavicle. His mouth fell into a frown suddenly, "I still love you Frank. I never stop thinking about you. I haven't been with anyone else. I haven't been able to even...think about anyone the way I think about you. And seeing so many men drool over you when you're in those magazines, or you pop up on my news feed on Facebook, all those perverse comments, all those people who want you- it feels so wrong Frank. It feels so wrong...." he trailed off, eyes falling closed for a second before re opening.

"Kinda sucks to have someone else fall over the person you feel should belong to you right?" The shorter male questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Frank took both of Gerard's hands in his, before letting go and going to leave- turning back to glance at the redheads crestfallen features to speak once more:

"Have a nice life, Gerard Way."

 

As he made his way outside into the frosty wind, still shirtless and shaken from the confrontation, it took everything he had not to turn back and hold Gerard in his arms. But he forced himself to resist the urge.

He jogged towards the tour van, eyes stinging- but it wasn't from the weather. "Hey Frankie! Get your short ass over here! We're heading out!" Hambone appeared from around the back of the van, that now rumbled to life as the headlights came on.

'Forget about him, Frank' he told himself. Trying to forget about the engagement ring, still resting on Gerard's finger, as he blinked the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first published one-shot and I must say, I'm pretty damn pleased with it. And I wrote it because my heart had been broken the same night. You know why? WE RAN OUT OF TEA BAGS.
> 
> -I'm British bro, British people aren't supposed to run out of tea bags. It's taboo.
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated- and I'll send you an invisible tea bag if you do so. Even though I don't have any....that's kinda why it's invisible.  
> Also, follow my ass on instagram for more awesomeness: @gerardwaytheovarykiller


End file.
